


Leave A Mark

by KittyWillCutYou



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Because Hellz Yeah, Cunnilingus, F/M, For a Friend, PWP, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, idk - Freeform, possible OOC?, she has very specific tastes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to leave marks of his own, both inside and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Mark

This wasn’t what he’d intended to happen when he decided to come visit her again. It was a stray thought in Whis’ mind, only vaguely intrusive as he smoothed his fingers along the pale skin of Ella’s back, marveling at the dip of her spine and the ripple of muscle lying just beneath the surface. 

She really is beautiful.

Both of them naked as the day they were born, Whis chuckled faintly and leaned down to press a kiss to the back of her neck, smiling against her skin. The young woman had fresh bruises again from her training with Vegeta ; a small price to pay for the strength held in her diminutive form and while he’d never begrudge her something that she did of her own free will, a part of him felt...possessive. He wanted to leave marks of his own across the plains of her skin and with that thought, Whis carefully set his teeth at the flesh of her back, reveling in the faint mewl he pulled from her and allowed her to shift restlessly beneath him. 

He kept her left hand pinned to the bed beside her head, but used his free hand to roam and play, glide down over the curve of her ass, squeezing. He snapped the elastic of her panties and enjoyed the faint yelp she admitted, burying her face in the sheets, likely in an effort to hide the flush of her skin. It didn’t do her any good. Not with the rest of her body on display, flushed pink and warm. “Ella, could you lift your hips for me?” Whis murmured, pressing kisses down her spin and into the bruises in her skin.

A faint murmur and she did as he asked and whis practically groaned aloud at the sight. “Do you have any idea how lovely you are?” He wondered aloud, kissing and biting along the curve of her ass, drawing noises from her that set his blood boiling in his veins. Her panties were wet, soaked two shades darker at the apex of her thighs and he used his fingers to tug them up sharply, drawing a sharp cry from Ella that she muffled with the sheets. “I’d like to hear you.”

Whis smiled up at Ella, chuckling as she attempted to hide her face from him, her pleasure. With a mischievous glint in his eyes he buried his face between her thighs, mouthing at her wet cunt through the fabric of her underwear and ignoring the weight of his blood-heavy cock bobbing between his legs. Ella cried out much more clearly than before and Whis knew without looking that she’d finally raised her head. It was a good thing that none of her loved-ones were home, otherwise they might have heard her. Ella seemed to even realize this herself, covering her mouth with her hand even as she responded to Whis with a sensual roll of her his.

“Do you like that?” Whis pulled back from her center, mouth and chin shining with saliva and other things. He tugged the fabric again, trailing his tongue over her folds and nipping at her skin. He pulled back at her lack of answer and Ella shook her head minutely before finally pulling her hand away from her mouth somewhat to answer him. “Yes.” She said, voice wavering as she bit at her own fingers, “Please.” Whis pressed a kiss to the back of her thigh, letting go of the tight hold he kept on the fabric of her underwear and rubbing teasingly at her folds. “Please, what?”  


A whine answered him and he couldn’t help his faint laughter, his amusement. “Alright, love, I won’t tease you too much.” Whis pulled away from her backside and rose up on his knees again, smiling down at her panting form. As pretty a sight she made on her knees like that, but he wanted her on her side. He wanted her to be able to look at him properly. Hooking his fingers over her panties, he began to pull them down her thighs, urging her onto her side and tossing the garment to the floor when he was through.

“Whis…” Ella whispered, watching him through half-lidded eyes, her face flushed pink. The Alien was quick to hush her, leaning in for a kiss and lingering there. “Let me take care of you.” He answered, kissing her temple and then her cheek and then moving down to press a kiss to one of the soft peaks of her breast. Ella could feel the head of his cock nudging at her thighs and she moaned when he grabbed the back of her left knee and opened her legs. Whis was very tall, so it would be a bit of trouble to hook her leg over his shoulder, but like this, with him holding her, they could manage.

“Let me know if it hurts.” Whis said and then he started to push, entering her slow and watching her face as he did so with and avid gaze. Ella drew in a sharp breath, her eyes falling shut on reflex and Whis tutted at her faintly, drawing her gaze. “No, watch.” He urged and stopped completely, waiting for her to do as he asked before he continued. Ella opened misty eyes to do so and Whis smiled...before snapping his hips forward and bottoming out all together. It draw another, sharper whine from Ella, her mouth falling open. Whis chuckled and rolled his hips experimentally, marveling at the tightness of her walls. 

It was exquisite and he urged her to watch him as he began to roll his hips, fucking her in earnest. He held her gaze as he did so slowing to an agonizing pace if she broke it or stopping altogether if she even dared to close her eyes. Her flush spread down between the valley of her bobbing breasts and Whis couldn’t help his whispers of praise, watching the sweat lay a sheen over her skin in the faint light of her room. 

He picked up the pace.

As much as he loved to take his time, at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to fuck her into the mattress until she screamed. Whis narrowed his eyes and with a smile that was suddenly something much sharper at the edges, he leaned forward and bit, rolling his hips harshly into her own. The sound of skin against skin was intoxicating and he allowed himself to moan hum in pleasure, leaning down to steal another kiss as the bed rocked below them. He kept his pace consistent, pulling back to retake Ella’s gaze as they went racing towards the edge.

She was close, he could feel it.

The spasm of her muscles around his shaft, the sound of her voice, her sighs, her moans. There was barely a combination of sounds he loved more than this. “I’m-...please-!” Her voice broke and he tightened his hold on the back of her knee. He knew that he’s likely leave bruises there and on the inside of her other thigh. Perfect. “I’m close.” He said, his tone much more even than Ella’s and wasn’t she just beautiful.

Ella’s cries escalated, cresting as she twisted the sheets where she’d grabbed them on either side of her head and then her back bowed in a graceful curve. Whis could only lick his lips and watch, moaning as her inner muscles tightened and convulsed around him. He continued to fuck her as she came down, coming with a harsh grind of his hips and faint, grating, noise over her soft whimpers of pleasure. 

Warm and wet.

“Ella?” The young woman before him lay panting as he slowly pulled out and lowered her leg, leaning forward to press his lips to her temple while one of his hands descended over her stomach, swept along her skin, between her legs. He prodded at her opening, dipping his fingers into the mess he’d made with a faint sigh.

“Would you like to go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I- I may have a slight addiction to the thought of watching the muscles of people’s backs flex and move…I mean, holy shit-snacks, that shit’s hot. This will probably be a two shot very soon.


End file.
